1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hockey goaltender's blockers, and particularly to such blockers which have a contoured upper area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional goaltender's blockers had a flat outer surface. However, in recent years, it has become common for the upper end of the blocker to be curled outwardly, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,404, for example. The advantage such blockers have over the traditional flat blockers is that the puck can be more easily deflected away from the net than with a more conventional flat blocker.
In all blockers known to the inventor, the curl is consistent from one side of the blocker to the other. That is, the vertical cross-section remains the same from one side edge to the other side edge.